


Happy Tears and Tight Hugs (HonoUmi One-shot)

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: Umi's feelings for her friend Honoka are overwhelming and painful, but when she learns how the other feels, she can't believe it.





	Happy Tears and Tight Hugs (HonoUmi One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This one a little bit longer and a bit more serious! This was a prompt for twitter user @2gay4honk! Hope you enjoy!

Lately, I’ve been noticing things, and they all seem to relate to her: the way she smiles when someone says something nice to her, the way her eyes crinkle when she laughs, the way her hair sways while she walks and dances, and… the way I feel about her.

We’ve know each other for years, and all that time I knew that how I felt for her was different from how I felt for my other friends, even Kotori. There’s just something about her that makes me wish that I could be with her forever, and that I notice everything about her, and keep noticing, because that would mean we were still and were always going to be together.  


~

It’s time. It’s time I tell her how I feel about her. I’ve been holding it in for too long and it’s killing me. Thoughts of her loving me back or hating me for the rest of our lives are constantly twirling around in my head. I’m scared. What if she says no? Or worse, what if she says yes? Then what will happen? What will our friends, our families, say about us? That we’re a disgrace? That we’re monsters? That us and what we have together is a mistake? I love her dearly and would never want to do that to her.  


But, then again, if there is the smallest, slightest chance that she feels the same way, shouldn’t I at least try? What if everything goes perfectly and my fear prevented us from living our lives the way we should? I couldn’t live with myself if that were the case. So, that’s why I must do it. For her. For me. For everyone.

~

My hands were shaky and slightly sweaty as I approached her, feeling a lump in my throat.

“Honoka,” I said. “I need to talk to you.”

“Sure! What about?” The smile on her face warmed my heart.

I looked at our friends, who were staring at me, waiting for me to saw what I was going to say, and felt even more nervous, bringing my voice to a hushed volume.

“Um… It’s personal.”

“Oh, I see!” She turned to our friends and waved. “You guys go on ahead of us, we’ll be there shortly!” We exchanged our goodbyes and parted ways.

Honoka and I ended up walking together for an hour without saying a word to each other, a weird, uncomfortable tension in the air as I silently struggled inside to find the words for what I wanted to say. For some reason, though, Honoka seemed to be struggling just as much as me. Did she have something she also needed to get off her chest?

When I finally figured out what I wanted to say, Honoka complained that all the walking we did made her feet her and that she needed to rest. I nodded and we sat down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. More time passed (slowly) and when I worked up my courage once more, Honoka and I started talking at the same time. We both laughed.

“You can go first, Umi-chan.”

I smiled at her briefly before taking a deep breath. I slowly reached for her hands and held them gently yet securely in my own.

“H-honoka, I have… something I need to tell you.” She has a look of confusion yet intrigue on her face and I continued. “You and I have known each other for a very long time, and in that time, I’ve realized something about me a-and…” I gulped. “And how I feel, a-about you…” I could feel the heat radiating from my face and I think Honoka could too, because her cheeks pinkened slightly.

“I-I…” I let out a quick sigh and shakily shouted, “I love you!” After I finally said it, I laughed slightly and couldn’t control myself. “I-I love you! I love you so much! My heart pounds incredibly fast whenever I’m around you and my throat burns because I’ve wanted to say this for so, so long, but never could!” Tears started rolling down my cheeks and my speed increased. “I love you so much and have loved you for as long as I can remember! Most of the time I can’t control myself! I want to send every second of my time with you and never leave you and—!” I was suddenly cut off by something soft touching my lips.

As first, I didn’t understand, then realized what was happening very quickly and fainted.

~

“…an! Umi-chan! Umi-chan!” My eyes shot open and I saw Honoka’s face inches from mine. Before I could react, Honoka made a sound of glee and hugged me tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried you hit your head when you fainted!” I gently hugged her back, smiling in her shoulder.

“I’m okay Honoka, I promise.” We stayed like that for a while, and I could tell that neither of us wanted to pull away.

Had the sun not been setting so quickly, we would have stayed like that forever, but since I didn’t want Honoka getting in trouble for being out too late, I reluctantly broke our embrace.

“It’s getting late, Honoka. I’ll walk you home.” She nodded and helped me stand before collecting our bags and heading in the way of her house.

~

When we got to Honoka’s house, it dawned on me. Before she could open the front door, I lightly tugged on her sleeve, looking down at the ground. She made a sound of questioning and turned towards me.

“Y-you never…gave me an answer…”

I heard her chuckle and looked up at her, suddenly being hugged once more.

“E-eh?”

She kissed my cheek and smiled. “I love you, too, Umi-chan! I was trying to find the right time to say it as well but when you confessed to me you looked so cute and I couldn’t contain myself anymore so I kissed you!”

When she said that, I was overjoyed and started to cry again.

“U-Umi-chan? What’s wrong? Are you not happy?” Her last sentence was said in a very upset tone and she started to pull away but I hugged her tighter.

“N-no! I am happy! To say how I feel and know you feel that same way… this is the best feeling I’ve ever had!” I heard her gasp quietly and I knew she felt the same way. This feeling that I had was something I never experienced before and because of that, I will always be grateful to Honoka.

We still ended up getting yelled at for being out too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was a bit of a journey! Since the first few paragraphs are readable from either of the girls POV's I was thinking of writing a different version from Honoka's POV? Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
